<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger Danger by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587333">Stranger Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Works [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Juleka Couffaine, Gen, Guitars, Nonverbal Communication, Protective Luka Couffaine, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person that neither Luka and Juleka knows comes to their family boat, Liberty, it makes Luka's protective instincts flare up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Works [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Juleka got home after school, the first thing she sees is her brother sitting outside on the deck of the boat. Their mother, Anarka owned the boat but Juleka didn't see the loud woman anywhere. <em>S</em><em>he must have gone somewhere, </em>she thought as she walked towards her older brother. </p><p>When Luka had looked up, he noticed Juleka and he smiled at her. "Hey, Jules! How was school?" Due to the long day at school and tiring social interaction, she wasn't sure if she could splice together words to say to her brother.</p><p>Luka and their mother were her safe place at home, so she wanted to have a good response.</p><p>Unfortunately, her mind was blank, and the most she could do with her mouth was bite her lip.</p><p>Due to his sister's silence, Luka became concerned but then, he remembered his guitar and the instrument was soon in his hand. He started strumming something but he wasn't focused on what he was playing; he was focused on <em>who </em>he was playing for. </p><p>The moment Luka's fingers had begun strumming the strings to the guitar, the effect was immediately instant. </p><p>Juleka's shoulders relaxed and the girl felt all of the tension leave her body. She let out a shaky breath as she sat down beside Luka.</p><p>Luka smiled in relief as he watched as Juleka curled up against his side.</p><p>He strummed a few more notes before putting his guitar back onto the ground. He kissed Juleka on the cheek, allowing her to relax even more as she felt calmed by Luka's affectionate gesture.</p><p>Luka's hand tousled a few strands of Juleka's hair as he smiled down at her. "You had a good day at school today?" He tried again with his question and Juleka nodded her head, feeling a surge of happiness. While she still couldn't speak, Juleka didn't mind that as she was able to explain everything by moving her hands in a very excited way as she strummed Luka's guitar. </p><p>Luka could understand what she was trying to say because she was playing the guitar.</p><p>After all, Luka introduced her to hand-music correlation and he knew that it would have used when Juleka couldn't formulate words. </p><p>Luka listened as she played the guitar and it made the happiness inside of Luka grew and grew until it couldn't grow any longer. </p><p>"Did you get any of that?" Juleka softly spoke after she had finished strumming. Luka's smile grew. </p><p>"I got everything from your first class to Marinette asking you for advice and how you helped out Rose with the new lyrics." Luka answered her. </p><p>The tips of Juleka's ears turned red and it made Luka softly laugh at her. "I'm just trying to be a great friend." She muttered. Luka placed his hand on Juleka's shoulder. </p><p>"You don't have to be a great friend. You <em>are </em>a great friend." He told her, making her smile up at him. </p><p>"Thanks, Luka." She answered. Luka smiled at the sight of Juleka being happy. </p><p>He was glad that he was able to help her out.</p>
<hr/><p>It was 4:00 PM and Luka had received a text from their mother. </p><p>He read the text with a frown on his face. <em>Mom's going to be late tonight. </em>He thought as he looked up to see Juleka looking at him. </p><p>Because he was used to Juleka hanging outside of their door, he wasn't alarmed by this. </p><p>Instead, he beckoned the girl inside of their room. "It's your room as well, Juleka." He told her but the girl was then preoccupied with the knocking that was on the door of the ship to notice her older brother beckoning her into the room. </p><p>Juleka felt her stomach hurt as she felt strange with the knocking. </p><p>
  <em>The issue was that it wasn't stopping. </em>
</p><p>Juleka's stomach bothered her until the girl had realized that she was anxious about the knocking. <em>Who is that? </em>The girl thought as she stepped into the room and she had bumped into Luka, who gently rubbed her shoulders. "L..." The anxious girl looked up at her older brother and he softly smiled at her. </p><p>"It's alright, Juleka." He spoke to her in order to smooth her anxiety. <em>Don't worry, Juleka. I won't let anyone hurt you. </em>The young man thought as he hugged Juleka close to him and he went to go see who was at their front door. </p><p>He made sure that Juleka stayed behind as he didn't want whoever was at the door to get any ideas but he didn't mind going to jail for protecting his baby sister. <em>Juleka's my sister and I will protect her. </em>Luka thought to himself as he slowly approached the door. </p><p>He hated that the person was still knocking. <em>Who the hell is that? They keep on knocking. </em>He thought as he gritted his teeth. </p><p>When he had finally gotten close to the door, he called out to the person. "Stop knocking!" He shouted and he hated that he had seen Juleka flinched at his shout. <em>Sorry, Jules. </em>He thought with a grimace. "Who are you?" He asked the person on the other side of the door.</p><p>"Open the door and find out." Luka knew that tone of voice and he didn't like it. <em>This is a mere stranger. Mom had warned us about strangers and I'm not going to open the door for another human being just because they demanded me to. </em>Luka thought as he hated that the person was starting to demand him. </p><p>"I don't know you." Luka spoke back as he resisted the urge to growl as he continued to watch Juleka so the girl wouldn't disappear from his sight. </p><p>"Didn't your parents ever teach you about respect, boy?" Now that Luka could hear the anger in the voice, he was able to determine that it was a woman that was practically snarling at him to open the door. </p><p>"Lady." Luka didn't find it in him to be polite for once. "You are on private property. Leave." Luka warned the woman and the woman then cackled at his words. </p><p>"So <em>now</em> you decide to act like a delinquent? No matter. You will give me what I want, <em>boy</em>." The woman threateningly spoke to Luka and the teenager's shoulders tensed at the woman's threatening tone.</p><p>"Or what?" He demanded, making sure that Juleka was in his eyesight.</p><p>However, to his horror, Juleka was nowhere around. He listened for her soft whimpers and when he heard her, he sighed in relief. <em>Oh, Jules. I'm so sorry. When I get this lady to leave, I will hug you tighter than ever. </em>Luka promised as he knew that Juleka's anxiety was getting to her when she was trying to distract herself from the fact that there was a stranger trying to convince Luka to let her into their home. "Your sister seems nice enough. How about you switch with her?" The woman asked Luka and the teen then growled in anger. </p><p>"I don't care who you are. You will not get in this house." Luka spoke once more with a very strong revolve and that was when he grunts outside of the door, Luka cracked the door open to see that their mother had appeared to fight the woman away from the house. Anarka had seen red when she had heard the woman shouting at her kids. </p><p>"Get away from them!" Anarka hissed at the woman and the woman became frightened of Anarka's appearance. The woman ran off, however, before she could, Juleka had decided to snap a quick picture of her just in case she would dare show her face again. </p><p>Luka had seen the flash and he turned to see Juleka awkwardly hiding in the back, her shoulders tensed as she looked around in fright, despite knowing that the threat wasn't there anymore. Anarka whispered sweet words into Juleka's ears, causing the girl to relax her shoulders as she let herself collapse into her mother's arms. Anarka glanced over at Luka as he closed the door, locking it. He placed himself by his mother's side as he watched as Anarka hugged them both. "I'm so glad nothing happened. I would have probably made her bleed if she had." Luka had decided to not tell their mother about the woman wanting to talk to Juleka as he knew that it would make the woman change her mind about not hurting the woman even worse. </p><p>Instead, he allowed the woman to enjoy the hug as she was happy that her two kids were safe and Luka knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. Juleka enjoyed the hug with her soft sounds as she had went nonverbal out of fright, something that the family were used to. However, Luka knew that their mother could help coax Juleka back into speaking soft words as he left the two alone to go cook dinner. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>